Leo's Greatest Fear
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: part 2 in 'Greatest Fear' series, Leo leads his brother into a fight with the Purple Dragons but a bomb seperates the brothers, now Leo is in a state of grief and panic, is his brothers alright?
1. Chapter 1

picka bu! ^_^ Part 2 in Greatest Fear is up 8D hope you all liked part 1, you can find it in my profil if you want to read it and review...

part three will be a double, both Donnie's and Mikey's fear will be in the same and then part four will have all four brothers, everyone good with that?

oh well, to the story!

**Disclaimer: *singing* **gold fish memory, don't own them :'( only a little Raphie doll ^-^ *hugs Raphie doll*

* * *

Leo sneaked through the many wear houses at the docks and placed a finger over his lips, showing his brothers to be as quiet as they could manage, but he knew that they would. They trusted Leo since he could see a mile away according to Mikey, Leo pointed to them to run towards the crates and stayed behind until his brither were there and then followed.

Donnie pointed at a vetilation system, Leo and Raph lifted up Mikey and leted him slip in first then Donnie, Leo told tyhem to be care full as he and Raph would go through the sky roof/window and meet up with them, Donnie nodded and sliped in after Mikey and Leo covered the vetilation before following Raph.

"Why did you want us to go here Raph? Is something wrong?" Leo asked as they sliped through the window on the roof and ran to find their younger brothers, Raph skided to a stop and grabbed one of his sais to bend up the top of a crate, revialing guns in massive numbers.

"That anwser my question, smuggling?" "The skums got them with last night's ship moving from LA I think, didn't care much 'bout it, only the these junk pieces" Raph replayed, Leo nodded and patted Raph's shoulder before they moved on.

But Leo had a bad feeling something was going to happen...And he didn't like it one bit, they ran into several Purple Dragons and took them out while running, Donnie and Mikey ran right into their big brothers and the four of them kept going until they found the rest of the gang.

Hun was standing on a crate holding a speach, Leo grabbed his swords and knew that his brothers had done the same and ran into battle, Leo took out three, the six and then went to get Hun.

Donnie and Mikrey used each other to take out the numbers of PD's while Raph had no problems since he spent most of his nights alone on the surface with Casey and fighted these guys every time, all three were doing so good they didn't notice the device a few metters away.

Counting down the time with red numbers!

"GUYS! GET THE SHELL OUT OF HERE!"

Leo roared with all the air he had in his lungs and saw all three fly a mile high, they were on the other side of the room and Mikey saw one in the ceiling, also counting down the time.

"THERE'S ONE ON THE CEILING TOO LEO!" "AND THE WALLS!" Raph grabbed his younger broither and ran with them to the exit, Leo was still fighting Hun on the other side, before anyone could do anything, the bombs went of and took down the ceiling.

Falling right over where Leo and Hun was fighting.

* * *

Leo opened his eyes and looked around, there was junk every where, the bombs did a pretty good job on taking down the building but Raph did alot better in finding it...

Raph...Donnie...Mikey...

The blue banded turtle almost panicked! Where was his brothers? Did they get out in time? Were they still inside somewhere under all this? Leo tried to move but felt the pain shot through his spine and legs, most of the rubble had fallen over him and pinned him dow, making it hard to breath.

Leo closed his eyes and let some tears fall, if his brothers were still in the building...Hurt...Scared...He didn't deserved to be taken to heaven if his brothers were suffering in here.

"Guys...I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry...I love you...All three of you...Forgive me...I failed you...Both as brother and leader" He whispered and closed his eyes, his memories were flashing slowly before him, he wanted to go through every singel detail of each moment.

Suddenly he felt someone shake him, yelling at him, he couldn't open his eyes...But he could hear them.

"Leo! Come on wake up!"

"Raph turn him slowly towards you so i can...Oh god!"

"His..His shell...Donnie can he still..."

Leo smiled sadly inside, the rubble must have craked his shell, that explained the pain when he tried to move, he felt someone lift him carefully and then he slipped into unconsciousness, he didn't know for how long but when he opened his eyes again he was in Donnie's lab.

Leo sighed in relife, the voices had been his brothers, they were safe at home...but why didn't they leave him there? Why did they bother taking him home?

* * *

okay i lied ^_^' part 2 will have 2 chapters, need to spare your eyes fromto much reading but i will have the next chapter up, spending the whole night writing them right now, hope you are okay with the chaoter spliting.

chapter 2 up shortly!


	2. Chapter 2

picka bu again! ^_^ chapter 2 is up, i had to split this one to spare your eyes but here's your dear chapter...

some of you might ask 'what the shell was i thinking letting Leo think like that? Grief and panic, he tought he failed them, no big surprise! enjoy!

* * *

Leo narrowed his eyes, so it looked like he was still unconscious when the door opened and Donnie walked up to the bed, where the broken body of his eldest brother laid unmoving.

They had been digging him out of the rubble adn almost lost it, his shell had cracks all over and he was white instead of grass green, which scared Mikey to tears, he ws still struggeling with Raph to beg Leo to come back.

Leo had been so relived when he had figured out that it had been his brothers who had got him, they had sounded so scared and worried, but he didn't know anything else until he woke up again now.

"Leo...If you can hear me...Please wake up bro, Raph can't take it much more and Mikey can't stop cry...God Leo! I-I nearly fainted when I saw you, please wake up! We are all three fine, we got out before the bomb exploded and then we ran to the back side to see if you had gone out that way but...

You weren't there! Raph ran straight in side and we followed...When we saw you...You look like you have left! Wake up damn it! Or i'll beat the hell out of you when we meet again!"

Leo's almost flew up, did he hear right? Donnie just cursed? He heard the door open again and and small voice...Mikey, "Nothing...He hasn't movedsince we got him home, how's father?"

"Heart broken, he's trying to clam down Raph...I don't want leo to die! I want him here!" Mikey broke down again and that torned Leo heart, was this how they acted when he was out? Was this how they felt? If so...

It was hell enough!

Leo made a moaning sound and that got Mikey and donnie to look at him "Leo?" Raph and Splinter were beside him in a blink and Mikey grabbed Leo's other hand, waiting for his brother to wake up, but Leop didn't make any other sound.

He wanted to see for at least one day how they all were when he was out cold for...How many days ago the explotion had been, that way he knew what pain they were in but he didn't want to cause them to much, Mikey never left his side and Raph had hided his face in his face and some time there was a snif, like he was crying.

"Leo...W-Wake up...I can't take much more...You have been out for 8 fricking days now!" Raph's hoars voice was horrible to hear, and that he had been out for 8 days? What was he thinking? "You promised you would be there...But you're close to leave now right? Skrew the light thing adn come back! Tell who ever is telling ya to follow it to shut tha' hell up and let you come back!"

Raph collapsed on to Leo's bed and burried his head in the blankets and held Leo's 'lifeless' hand and cried, Mikey couldn't hold it anymore and broke too, Donnie looked at the monitors and his face were wet with tears.

"Leo...Please...Do as Raph says...Come back home..."

"'kay..." All three flew half a mile in the air and looked at Leo, who was smiling at them "I told him to jump in a river...He did look scared at that...AH!"

Raph and Mikey had both caught Leo a death hug, but Leo didn't mind, he now knew what they felt like when he was like this "Love you guys...I'm sorry..."

Donnie joined the hug and the all hugged each other, Leo was forgive even thought they convinced him that it wasn't his fault, but they knew him to well, he took others blame on him self to spare them the pain and burden of it.

"We love you too Leo...You'r the best big bro ever!"

* * *

there! done! now i need some sleep or i will be out cold while writing part 3 xD it's almsot 3 here in sweden...I'm nuts O.O and i don't drink coffee xP eww xD

hope you liked this one!


End file.
